1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline compounds. More particularly, this invention pertains to antiviral 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amine compounds, intermediates for the preparation of such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds, and pharmacological methods of using such compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
The first reliable report of the 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline ring system, Backman et al., J. Org. Chem. 15, 1278-1284 (1950), describes the synthesis of 1-(6-methoxy-8-quinolinyl)-2-methyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]-quinoline for possible use as an antimalarial agent. Subsequently, syntheses of various substituted 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolines have been reported. For example, Jain et al., J. Med. Chem. 11, pp. 87-92 (1968), has synthesized the compound 1-[2-(4-piperidyl)ethyl]-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline as a possible anticonvulsant and cardiovascular agent. Also, Baranov et al., Chem. Abs. 85, 94362 (1976), has reported several 2-oxoimidazo[4,5-c]quinolines, and Berenyi et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem. 18, 1537-1540 (1981), has reported certain 2-oxoimidazo[4,5-c]quinolines.
Certain 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,338. These compounds are substituted on the 1-position by alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, acyloxyalkyl, benzyl, phenylethyl or substituted phenylethyl, and are useful as antiviral agents. Furthermore, these compounds are known to induce interferon biosynthesis.